Dead Resolution
by UmaSenWolfDoragon
Summary: Atemu and Akefia are two very high ranked vampires that are overwhelmed with war and finding a mate. They are in war with each other so when Atemu is kidnapped, Akefia gives him an offer. Be his mate and end the war or he gets killed. What will happen? AU.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Unicorns and dragons. Nekos and nagas. They are all the same via one reason. They are all supernatural creatures that can outlast humans in life expectancy. How they differ from human beings is that they also have powers that no other has but the species themselves. Humans know about these creatures by stories their ancestors told them and every year when a new group of kids is in their lives, the story is retold once again.

Children love the stories that they are told and some even try to reenact them. But there was one that they loved the most.

This story is called "The King of the Damned". It was about two completely different vampire kings who hated each other greatly. If they saw each other, one would try and kill another. If they smelled each other's scent, they would try to find and kill each other. Their kingdoms were far away from each other, since if they did live nearer, all hell would be lost.

One day, the two were at war but with different kingdoms such as the nagas, werewolves, and other vampires called the Rogues. They were at a very bad position and one king, Abel, decided to kidnap the other king, Aku, to have an advantage of some sorts. So, he had his son kidnap Aku and bring him back to base.

When Aku was brought back to Abel, he used him as a slave and took over Aku's kingdom and used them as a second shield to reinforce his guard. Over time as the kings start to get to know each other they fall in love and decide to mate but before they can, Aku was kidnapped and was forced to mate with their enemy vampire, Jett. Fortunately for Aku, Abel saved him from Jett but his body is horribly unusual and unwanting.

Elders love to tell this story as well since they could create their own ending since there is no actual ending. They could put that the two vampires went to war with one another again, they could put that one died because of a broken heart, they can even say that Abel threw Aku away to his hellhounds because he didn't love him anymore.

Children reenact a scene that everyone loves because of cute and beautiful it is.

The scene is when Abel helps Aku when he is seriously injured when guards let the hellhounds out when Aku start to talk horrible to them.

Abel was in a meeting so when he arrived back to his chamber, he found Aku on the floor, black blood everywhere in the room and on Aku. Abel helped Aku heal by letting him take blood from himself and that is where their relationship starts. Little to no people like the tale because they think it is true. They don't want it to be true. They don't want to live in hell and suffer with the demon who rules all supernaturals, even unicorns and nekos.

No one knew that the non-believers were half true about half of the tale and how the believers were right about the whole tale.

**Alright, there's the prologue to my new story. I hope you guys enjoyed and if you do please review, follow, and maybe like.  
**

**Love, Leah. 3**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was midnight and everything was quiet on everyone's side of the field. No animals were awake and no ally was awake either. The night was finally at peace since a long time... until a werewolf started to howl for war. That's when the fire of the camps lite up the sky and ground; the shouts of commands and people talking were heard.

On the south side of the field is where the light vampires are. Light vampires are vampires who can use the light sunlight in the day time as an advantage. They can become spies for their clan as well as other beings if they wish to communicate with the light vampires.

On the North side of the field, the dark vampires are laid there. Dark vampires are vampires who can only use the night for their advantage. They are more dangerous as they contain a type of poison in their fangs, but they can only come out when the sun sets and when night comes.

The light vampire king looked out from his tent and sighed. His name is Atemu. He has tri colored hair that is spiked and goes from his neck and up. His skin was originally tan but when he became a vampire his skin turned a shade or two lighter. His eyes are now much brighter than what they usually were and his strength and speed increased.

He sniffed the air and grinned as he smelled all the different types of scents. The werewolf scents, the other vampire scents. They all smell tasty to him. He winced as his stomach growled and his eyes glowed bright red.

"My people, tonight we feast upon the weakest camp there is. We will go to the dark's camp right outside of ours. We will take over the camp and see what they have over there, but the only rule is that you do NOT go past their borders. If you do, you will not be under my protection, you hear me?" Atemu said firmly as a small group of his followers grouped up near him.

They all cheered and their eyes went bright red just like his. With smirks and grins on their face, they all jumped up and ran to find the dark's camp spot. Atemu winced again as his stomach growled and he ran fast. Just as he saw the camp and jumped up as high as he could and he rampaged in.

The other vampires followed their leaders lead and the dark's were very unprepared. The youngest were captured by the oldest and the oldest were captured by the youngest. Atemu had already killed three and sucked their life essence before he ran to find the leader. He growled when he saw that he was already running away and he turned to his team.

"The coward ran away. Find what you can that is useful and report back to me quickly. You have five minutes until they come here ten max," Atemu said before he wiped his face and ran back to his base.

The others looked at each other and nodded before they started to scurry off and find things they needed.

()()()

"He what!?" the dark king shouted loudly as he stood up from his throne and angrily looked down at the camp leader, who was shaking and panting for air.

"The light king… a-attacked our base and killed everyone but me, my lord…" the camp leader stammered as he looked down on the floor.

"That stupid leach…" the dark king growled as he stomped down from his throne and walked passed the leader and out of the throne room.

The dark king is named Akefia by few who know him personally. He has silverish dark hair with brown eyes. On his right eye he has a scar going down his eye. His skin is very tan, although he is a vampire. His eyes are also bright red but at times they can become bright yellow.

He clenched his fists tightly as he walked down the corridors of his small castle and glared at everyone who stared at him. All creatures would tell that he was very angry and to stay away from him and if they didn't... well, they would die in less than half a second. Akefia didn't look to his side when he saw his brother ran to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. It didn't stop him from moving.

"Akefia, big brother. What are you going to do?" Akefia's brother named Ryou asked.

Ryou looked like Akefia only with pale skin and doe eyes. He has no scar on his face and with features that were a lot softer. Akefia shrugged Ryou's hand off of him and continued to walk.

"I'm going to tear that mother fucker down," Akefia hissed to his brother as his black blood boiled even more.

"Akefia, you don't even know his name. Why fight just him when he can fight other creatures and then fight them? At the moment, the lights are stronger than the darks," Ryou said.

Akefia turned to Rou and stopped walking. His eyes were slittered with anger and worry. "I know that. Ryou. But I need to keep you and Amane safe, you hear me? We already lost Bakura, I can't lose you or her," he said firmly. "Now stay here and protect your sister."

Ryou sighed and stood still as his brother started to walk again. He looked on until he couldn't see him anymore before he turned around and went to his room. He smiled at the guards and went inside just as they left. He smiled even more when he saw his baby sister on his bed, playing with a dolly Bakura made her when she was a year old. She missed him dearly but she knew he was gone. Amane looked up and giggled when she saw her big brother there and held up her hands, waving them at him. Ryou let out a soft laugh and went to her. He picked her up and hugged her tightly before he went to take her to the balcony. Amane put her finger inside of her mouth and started to suck on it as she looked out into the wilderness.

"Ohhh…" Amane cooed and tried to grab a bug.

Ryou pulled her back and gently smiled and kissed her head again. He sighed and decided to take her back to her own room so that the two could stay and play together. Amane grabbed her doll and giggled again as Ryou tickled her sides and belly.

"You're so cute, Amane. BB Ryou loves you," Ryou whispered into her ear.

Amane giggled and kissed his cheek. "And LS Amane loves you."

()()()

Akefia panted softly as he ran. He couldn't stop the anger that was firing his dead heart and he started to feel his fangs come in. His eyes started to glow bright yellow and with a loud hiss, he jumped out a window and fell three stories down on his legs. He looked around and saw that at least five of his followers were around and hissed at them to follow. He then ran off to where the camp was.

They ran past their other enemies and straight to the camp. When they arrived, they saw that the place was trashed and bloodied. Akefia growled loudly and looked up when he saw movement. He saw that it was a rookie light and he snapped. He ran as fast as he could towards vampire. The light saw this and widened her eyes. She yelled and ran with incredible speed. Akefia growled and groaned as his feet suddenly slammed back down on the ground. The sun was starting to rise. Akefia hissed and growled loudly before he turned around.

"Go back to base. You practice on your skills and moves and prepare the hounds. When night hits again, we attack," Akefia snarled.

All the vampires smirked and nodded before they ran away from the light. Akefia frowned when he felt something watching him. He slowed down slightly and looked around his surroundings and saw nothing. He kept up his guard though and then went on full speed. Just as he was about to enter his castle, a Rogue vampire lunged at Akefia and dragged him off to the ocean near them. Akefia cursed and fixed himself so that his feet were on the ground and put all his weight on his legs to try and slow down. The Rogue snarled and jumped on Akefia as the sun started to hit them.

"Fuck, fuck..." Akefia hissed in pain as his ankles started to sizzle in the light.

The Rogue smirked and gave a laugh before he let his nails grow long and he started to scratch Akefia's face. Akefia hissed angrily and he tried to throw the Rogue off of him but he was too strong and his legs were just about done for. Suddenly, just as the nails started to take chunks of his arm, the Rogue was taken from Akefia by a werewolf. Akefia panted as he scooted out of the sun and looked at the werewolf. She was too busy attacking and killing the Rogue so he decided to use up more than half of his energy to transform into a bat like creature.

"Seth! Ryou! Ishizu! Our Lord has come back injured!" Akefia heard one of the maids shout for his brother, priest, and healer.

Akefia blinked as his vision started to go bleary and he growled at himself. He flew into a window that leads to the throne room and he grunted as he transformed back into his human vampire and collapsed. Ryou, Seth, and Ishizu stormed into the room and gasped at their king.

Akefia was naked because of the transformation and his legs, face, and arms were bleeding his black blood.

"Get him to my healing chambers. Now! And take covers into your own chambers," Ishizu ordered.

Ryou and Seth nodded and they picked up their fallen lord. Akefia winced and hissed as he tensed and panted. Ryou looked at him in worry before they ran to the healing chambers and set Akefia down on a cot. Ryou looked at Seth and nodded to him and Seth then left. The prince looked at Akefia and held his brother's hand tight just as Ishizu poured something over his wounds that made him yell in agony. Ryou winced and held him still.

When Akefia woke up, he was going to have such a battle with Ryou that he'll probably need more medical attention.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A werewolf sat down and looked at the female wolf that trotted into the den. He gave a low growl as she lay down and whined, her ears flat to her head. He got up and walked to her before he grabbed her neck and furiously moved her back and forth with a force of a truck. The female yelped loudly and tried to get away from his hold but nothing worked and cried out loudly as she was thrown to the wall. All the other wolves in the den had their ears to their heads and were whining softly to each other, some even crawling back or running out of the cave.

The alpha looked up and gave a loud and aggressive bark to his pack.

"This is what you get when you disobey my orders to save a fucking leach or any other enemy without my command," the snarled. "Now go!"

All the wolves quickly stood up and ran off into the wilderness. The alpha shook his head before he went onto his straw and tree branch bed and lay down. His fur is pure black that when it turned night he could blend in. His eyes are amber although they were sharp and dangerous. As he yawned, his huge canine teeth went over his lower lip. His name is Ushio.

He looked up when he heard small paws running into the base and he growled when he saw the puppies of the camp. The puppies didn't mind the growling and yipped as they trampled over each other. Ushio set his head down and shook his head and snarled horribly as one two week old pup jumped on his head. The puppy yelped loudly and cried as he ran away.

"Stupid bitches always getting pregnant by the horny mutts," Ushio growled to himself.

He looked at the female he attacked as she tried to get up. He smirked when he saw the blood dripping down her neck and knew that she would die soon. He stood up and trotted to her before he sat down and started to groom himself, licking his paws, then feet, and his chest. The female whimpered in pain before she finally gave up and laid still.

"So, why did you save the leach?" Ushio asked as his amber eyes looked at the female with annoyance, anger, yet curiosity.

"You told us we kill without advantage as we already have them, right? When I was looking for food I saw a Rogue attacking the dark king... I did what I thought was right because he was suffering from light," the female said.

"The dark king? Oh, you stupid mutt... you should have let him die then that would mean we had one problem out the window," Ushio sighed as he shook his head. "Don't worry; I'll take you out of your misery."

The female started to cry again just as Ushio grabbed her neck and snapped it. He let her go and saw that she lay limp, her eyes were still open. He shrugged decided that he could have a meal with her body and started to dig in.

()()()

A snake like creature hissed as he threw a rogue vampire to the side after he crushed it with his scaly tail. He looked up and smirked as he saw that more rogues were coming. Perfect... he hissed and showed his fangs before he lunged forward. He wrapped his tail around one rogue's neck and grabbed another by his hands. He gasped and growled when one jumped on his tail and threw all three out. He saw that a few of his own grabbed the free and finished off killing them. He turned around and saw that the rogues ran off.

He rolled his eyes as he saw a naga look at him in anger. He shrugged and slithered to him before he flicked his head, laughing as the naga blinked and snarled.

"Dartz, what the fuck do you think you're doing? You could have gotten killed or some of us killed," the naga said as he grabbed Dartz's arm tightly.

Dartz is a naga with turquoise hair and different colored eyes: yellow and blue. His skin is pale but goes up to his hips. Down his hips and to his toes is his tail that is the same color as his tail, maybe a little darker. Dartz growled as he saw that his skin was starting to get darker since the grip was really tight.

"I was defending my camp and as your leader, let me go," Dartz hissed as his tail slowly started to side to side as if he was going to attack.

"Dartz, you are my brother and I am just a level under you. You can't abuse your power," Dartz's brother, Noah, said angrily as he let go of Dartz.

"I'm not. I'm doing what I think is best," Dartz snapped.

"You're going to kill us and our race!" Noah shouted.

The brothers growled and glared at each other. Their tails slide back and forth and Noah's tail started to rattle as he is part rattlesnake. Dartz looked straight into Noah's eyes before he slithered away. He hated Noah so much but he couldn't do much anyway, at least not now.

Noah has a pale light blue hair and pale skin. His eyes are also blue and his tail is dark greyish blue. He was a lot taller than Dartz and he was more dangerous but somehow Dartz had the crown.

Dartz growled as he slithered to a new camp. He looked around and smirked when he saw that there was a small rogue vampire camp a few meters in front of him. As he looked at the camp, he saw there was a baby rogue in the center, trying his best to be as intimidating as the other vampires. Baby rogues are much more different than the adults. Babies are on all fours like animals and are almost like a spider. They kill anyone and thing but once they reach the age of 18, they transform into an adult and look like a normal vampire but kills everything and one.

Dartz licked his lips as his stomach gave a gentle rumble. He hasn't eaten anything since last night.

"Hm, that little brat looks yum…" Dartz said in a low growl before he kneeled down and put himself in a pouncing position.

He was so busy thinking about taking and eating the baby Rogue that he didn't hear the leaves ruffle in the trees and bushes. Just as he was about to jump, something pounced on him and tackled him to the floor. Dartz hissed as he was pinned down and he bites his tackler's hand and wrapped his tail around his neck. As he panted, he looked up and widened his eyes at what he saw. He saw an adult Rogue pinning him. His eyes were bright yellow and his nails were very long. In a blink of a second, the Rogue's eyes turned red and he leaned down and bit Dartz's neck.

Dartz gasped in shock, his eyes widened. He started to feel drowsy and when he blinked, his eyes stayed close.

()()()

The baby rogue tilted his head and turned towards the direction where his leader bolted to. His eyes widened when he saw him pin a naga and poison him lightly to get him knocked out. He started to get a little scared as he started to think about it more. If his leader wasn't there to pin the man, he would have been bait... he gave a small whimper of fear and he backed away. He yelped when he backed into something and turned around, sighing in relief when he saw that it was just his mother.

"Jin, what are you doing?" the baby rogue's mother asked as she crossed her arms.

"I was training, Mama," Jin replied as he looked at his leader.

His mother looked up as well and widened her eyes. She knew that naga. It was the one who had saved her from another naga way before the war started and only small, useless battles were commenced. She pushed her kid back and slowly walked to her leader and got a closer look. She was right. Her leader looked up at her as he threw the knocked out naga onto his shoulders.

"Go along you work," the leader, Zorc, said.

Both the kid and the adult nodded and scampered off. Zorc sighed before he started to run to his small base just a few miles away from here. Zorc had very pale skin but also very dark hair. His eyes were pure black too and he had scars all over his body from previous fights and all. He was the leader of the Rogues and no one messed with him.

"You stupid reptiles are starting to get on my ass. I'm so done with it," Zorc hissed under his breath as he slowed down.

Two guards at his small home opened the door and Zorc strolled inside. He dropped Dartz into a corner and chained him up tightly to the wall before he went to his bed and grabbed a small vile that had purple liquid. He opened it up and took half of it before he grabbed Dartz's jaw and forced the other half down his throat. He then threw the vile away and sat down on his bed, arms and legs crossed.

In no less than a minute, Dartz's eyes shot open and he hissed and coughed, trying to get air into his lungs. Once his fit was over, he looked around and glared at the rogue. Zorc smirked as he knew that Dartz was thinking about how fucked up he was since he was caught by the leader himself.

"Naga."

"Bloodsucking bitch!"

"My, my! Why do you use such profanities at me? I haven't done anything to you at all!" Zorc gasped in mock hurt before he busted out laughing.

Dartz looked at him and glared. He lifted his lips and showed Zorc his fangs in a sign of defense. Zorc looked at Dartz long and hard before he stood up. He kneeled down and gently touched Dartz's scales and stroked them. Dartz tensed and he froze. Smirking, Zorc got up and left his hut.

"Don't hurt him too much and definitely don't take him. He's mine," Zorc hissed at the guards.

The two nodded and smirked at each other before they quickly went in, Zorc shook his head when he started to hear the pained screams of the naga and he ran off to check on his camps although his mind was occupied with Dartz and Dartz alone.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Atemu crossed his arms as he looked at the final vampire that went with him on the raid/feast. His face was void of any emotion but what was clear was that he was not pleased. His eyes were sharp and glistening as the female looked down, trembling a little. The other vampires who went with them to feast and raid were around them, some twitching in anxiety whilst other crossed their arms in annoyance.

"Tea, you almost got kidnapped today and then killed. May I ask why?" Atemu asked as he slowly circled around the vampire.

"N-No..." the vampire stuttered and yelped as she was grabbed and thrown to the floor.

All the other vampires jumped up in shock as they didn't expect the outburst from their leader. Atemu usually is a cool dude and can forgive someone if their reason is, well, reasonable. The onlookers quickly went back to work as they saw the glare from their leader. Atemu sighed and shook his head before he painfully got on his knees and then hands going all the way down to the female's level.

"See what you're making me do, Tea? I have to get down on my knees when you know that they have been crushed and can never be fully healed again. Your answer to my question is very wrong. It should be a very big YES as I am your leader and in a split second I can have you killed," Atemu hissed into Tea's ear as he grabbed a handful of Tea's hair and pulled her up.

Tea winced and grabbed Atemu's hand as she tried to peel him off of her, her eyes squeezed tight as she refused to let her leader sees her weakness.

"F-Fine," Tea hissed under her breath.

Atemu smirked and let her go but not after he smashed her head on the ground. Everyone's eyes widened when they slowly started to see a pool of black blood pool around Tea's head and the camp head healer ran in with her medical kit, shouting at her helpers to help her put pressure on the wound and to get her to medical bay. Atemu stood up and looked at every vampire he had at the base and returned to his stoic face.

"This is what happens when you disrespect me. And if you go for a second stroke you wish you'd be fighting the enemy and not your team," Atemu said loudly to everyone before he turned around and went back to his tent and went on his bed.

He winced as he put up his legs and groaned as he relaxed slightly. Tea's stupid act could have cost them greatly and he was glad that she got away. He placed his arm over his eyes and tried to get some shut eye before he heard the curtains get pulled apart. He internally groaned and glared at the black of his arm but stayed silent.

"My lord, I saw that you were in pain from the meeting. May I have a look?" a familiar voice asked.

"Sure, Isis," Atemu replied once he figured out who was at his tent.

Isis smiled a small smile before she set her small box down and pulled up Atemu's dress like, kingly outfit up an inch from his knees. She winced when she saw how they started to get bruised so she dug into her box and grabbed a few herbs and a rare lily pad. She placed something gooey on the plant and placed it on Atemu's knees and forced Atemu to swallow the herbs.

"Are you trying the lily matt? Again?" Atemu asked as he uncovered his eyes.

"Yep. You can't get off of this bed for at least 12 hours," Isis said.

Atemu groaned in annoyance and glared at Isis only to have her smile sweetly and wave as she gathered her supplies and leave. His eyes were firm and filled with every negative bad emotion there was but he soon dropped it and looked at his small table. There was a picture of a small boy with two people; his late mate and son. He reached up and grabbed the picture before he kissed the two vampires' and hugged the picture to his chest. A sole tear slipped passed his eyelids just as Atemu fell asleep, the picture still tightly in his arms with zero chance of getting out of them.

()()()

Akefia groaned as he started to wake up. His eyelids slowly started to blink open and continued to blink so he could clear his vision. When his eyes finally were cleared up, he saw the stoned ceiling of the healing chambers. He sighed as he knew what was coming to him. He slowly turned his head and smiled a small smile when he saw Ryou on the floor playing with Amane. He was talking in a baby voice and the toddler was giggling and trying to grab his snow white hair. But as she did, she saw that her big brother was awake and she squealed even more, trying to reach for him.

Ryou turned around and a look of relief was spread across his face as well as one of annoyance. Akefia grinned in a silly way as Amane looked back and forth at her brothers, worried that they were angry at each other. Ryou stood up and grabbed Amane just as Akefia sat up.

"BB 'Kefia good with BB Ryou?" Amane asked as he started to bite on her nail.

Akefia looked at Amane seriously and pulled out her finger. "Don't bite your nail it can be useful when battling and yes, your BBs are good," Akefia smiled.

Amane looked at Ryou and squealed when Ryou smiled at her and nodded. The Brothers laughed at their baby sister's joy and Ryou gave Akefia Amane. The little vampire girl hugged her brother tightly and started to attack his face with pecks. Ryou smirked and crossed his arms as he watched his older brother get assaulted by his cute sister. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch and a shiver made its way down his back as he sensed something. He turned back to look at the door before he looked at Akefia.

"Brother, what attacked you?" Ryou asked.

"A Rogue. Of course it's using its advantages against me and my feet and so on are burnt," Akefia replied with a slight glare to his feet and ankles. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering is all. Watch Amane for me. I'll be back soon," Ryou said and before Akefia could say a word he left.

Akefia sighed and shook his head before he looked at Amane and played with her until she fell asleep. Deciding that he should rest as well, Akefia held her close to his chest and closed his eyes with no thoughts in mind.

With Ryou, he had on a cape to cover his body from the leaking sunlight from the windows. He hissed when he felt his neck burn and he covered himself even more, running faster. He shivered even more as he started to feel a familiar presence and finally ran into an abandoned room in the castle. He sighed and removed his cape and looked around. He knew someone was here and gasped as he was pinned to the wall. He groaned as he felt his neck get sniffed and familiar lips kiss his neck.

"Good to see you too, Yugi," Ryou said quietly, biting his lip to keep in a moan.

The light vampire chuckled and backed away before he turned Ryou around and held him by the waist. Yugi loves the light although he was the palest of them all. He was almost just as pale as the darks which would give him an advantage if they or he were caught. His hair was tri colored and pointed and his eyes were a beautiful amethyst. His name is Yugi.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait to see and hold you again," Yugi said with a gentle smile.

Ryou smiled back and wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck and pulled him close. He sniffed Yugi's neck and groaned as he started to smell Yugi's black blood. He knew that Yugi could too but they were both holding back. Ryou pulled back and panted, cheeks flushed.

"C-Can we just-"

"Feed from each other and do the blood ritual? Fuck yeah," Yugi said, just as eager as Ryou.

Ryou nodded and he leaned into Yugi's neck and enlarged his fangs just as Yugi did the same. The two moaned and groaned as they felt each other's fangs get dug into their necks and started to suck on each other. Ryou's head went from sane, insane as he tasted his half-mate's blood. His head began to get dizzy and he just about fell unconscious from the first drop. He felt Yugi hold onto him tight as they continued to feed. When they finished, the sun was near the highest hill in their world.

Ryou pulled back and wiped his mouth with his hand. "You're delicious," he purred.

Yugi smirked and leaned down and licked the blood from Ryou clean off. "You as well, my dear... how about we finish this blood ritual and make it a mating ritual?" he asked as he slowly started to grope Ryou's ass and thrust into his pelvis.

Ryou moaned and panted and when Yugi got close, he pulled away. Yugi frowned and pulled back as well but still kept his arms around Ryou as he knew that if he let him go he would fall. Ryou looked at him sadly.

"No, Yugi. At least not yet," Ryou said softly.

Yugi sighed softly and looked down. "I understand. You don't want your brother to know and then find me and kill me," he muttered.

Ryou gently brought his face up. "I promise, when this war is over, then we can do the full mating ritual. Yugi, I don't care if we do the ritual or not, really. I know for a fact that you are my mate and only mine. Alright?" he said in a whisper.

Yugi looked into Ryou's eyes and nodded. Ryou smiled at his future mate and leaned up, gently pressing his cold and pale lips to Yugi's slightly warmer and paler lips in a seal to promise that they will mate soon and have a life of their own. A peaceful life.

()()()

"Alpha, we must start fighting," one of Ushio's right hand wolves said desperately to his alpha as they walked around the camp, making sure that everything is in place.

The black wolf gave a low growl as the other wolves nodded in agreement and started to murmur about a plan. As they did, Ushio started to think. Maybe they should attack. That would be one less enemy to deal with. He stopped walking and looked down. Yes. That is what he is going to do.

"Alpha?" another right hand wolf called when she realized that he was in the back.

"You are right. We must attack now. We surround the nagas so we will attack them. Don't leave any survivors and if you do, I'll leave you to the rogues, do you hear me?" Ushio growled as he looked at his small pack that had surrounded him as he talked.

They nodded and Ushio curled his lips in a happy snarl. He sat down before he threw his head back in a loud howl. The pack slowly started to join in the howl and soon the howls of the other werewolf camps could be heard. The plan is now set to every one of the wolves. After five minutes, Ushio stopped howling and he bolted out of the camp. Wolves followed him, snarling and fighting each other in angst and excitement.

"Surround the camps and kill each naga. The leaders are burrowed underground. They are mine," Ushio growled and ran faster as the wolves told the plans to those who didn't hear.

Ushio smirked even more and gave a small chuckle as the plan in his mind started to expand and grow larger. At first it was just taking over the nagas and forcing them to help them win the war. Slowly but surely, he and his people would start to take down the Rogue vampires, and then the light, and then the dark. And sooner or later everything would be his and his alone.

The wolf pack ran into the naga camp, startling the creatures. Ushio was the first one to jump up and snag a snake like creature by its neck and snapped it while the creature was just about to scream. Blood dripped down Ushio's muzzle and he looked up to see that the nagas were trying so very hard to get away but their tails wouldn't let them go the speed they wanted to go. He smirked when he saw a child hiding behind a stack of wheels. With his head low to the ground and his teeth showing in a snarl, he slowly walked towards it. The child whimpered and started to shake horribly before it started to slither away. Eyes widened at how fast a child compared to an adult was, Ushio lunged at it. All at the same time, its father lunged at Ushio and wrapped his tail around his body. Ushio gasped in shock and they both fell to the floor, wrestling each other.

All the other wolves were busy fighting and eating so they didn't see this. The naga's tail was suddenly wrapped around Ushio's neck and was squeezed tightly. Ushio froze at a realization. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He looked at the naga and tried to get away but with a change of pressure, his neck was snapped and he was thrown to the floor. One wolf looked up when he heard the thud and yelped when he saw the body. All the other wolves stopped attacking and looked up and stopped at what they saw.

The naga stood up and let out a loud screech where the wolves were soon crippling on the floor, screaming in agony.

"You will leave the people alone!" the naga leader of camp screeched.

The wolves let out a howl to tell the others the news before they ran away with their tails between their legs. The male naga shook his head before he grabbed his child and slithered away to find his mate.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Zorc walked back into his room like chambers and looked at Dartz. The naga was on the floor though the chains were literally on him. Blood was on his lips and his right eye was swollen shut. He could see that he would get some badly bruises so he nodded off to his men and the two guards went back to their posts. Zorc looked at Dartz once more before he kneeled down and grabbed the naga up by his hair.

Dartz hissed weakly as he opened his eyes and looked at the Rogue with anger yet anxiety. Zorc frowned before he let the animal go.

"What have you learned?" Zorc asked as he was still close to Dartz's face.

Dartz looked at Zorc with an unfamiliar look and he spat out a little bit of blood on his face. "That you're a fucking dick."

Zorc was unreactive when he felt the blood on his face he sighed. He pulled back, wiped the blood away, and licked it from his hands. His eyes widened in shock at how different it tasted from others and he looked at Dartz who had fallen once again, going in and out of unconsciousness. He kneeled down once again and unchained the naga before he picked him up in his arms and put him on his bed. Dartz held a face of agony as he was moved, mouth open ajar to pant harshly.

"Before my abuse, you have been abused as well," Zorc concluded before he leaned down and did what he made people swear not to do ever.

He leaned down and sank his fangs in the naga's neck and started to drink from him. Slowly, he let his eyes turn from red to yellow as the venom seeped into Dartz slowly. Once he had his fill, he pulled back and watched as Dartz arched his back and let out a silent scream. He waited until he settled before he grabbed a dagger and sliced his wrist and put it up to Dartz's mouth. In a blink of an eye, Dartz was attached to Zorc's wrists, sucking away the black blood he had to fulfil his needs. Zorc let out a small moan as he looked at the scene. He found it amusing yet pleasurable.

He actually liked it.

"That's a good boy... take your fill," Zorc whispered as he used his other hand to stroke the turquoise colored hair.

The naga turned vampire hybrid shivered at the touch but paid no mind to it anymore. Zorc smiled a small smile; a rare smile. He never smiled to people he didn't think were that important. Once Dartz had his fill, he pulled back and wiped his mouth with his hand, his eyes covered with his hair. Zorc pulled his wrist to his mouth and licked the blood away and made the wound heal. He groaned once more when he tasted Dartz's saliva. It tasted just like his odd blood.

"How do you feel?" Zorc asked as he leaned back in a chair and crossed his arms, slightly exhausted.

"Why do you care?" Dartz spat, his eyes still uncovered.

"Because in no less than a fortnight, you will become my mate and you'll be only mine. I care for them with all I have whether they like it or not." Zorc said with a shrug, lips curled down in a frown as Dartz's head shot up in shock, showing his newly colored bright red eyes.

()()()

Unknowingly that he had fallen asleep, Atemu opened his eyes and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, grimacing as the things on his knees fell off. He sighed and grabbed a small towel and wiped his knees off before he grabbed them and threw it in a trash like container. In his eyes, it could be seen that he was very tired and over his vampiric life. With a sigh, Atemu peeled back the doors to the tent and walked out.

He looked up when he saw a vampire like him walk up to him with a map.

"Atemu, we have a plan. One of our spies grabbed a map from the room with the guards of the darks. It shows where the ins and outs of the castle are and everything," he said.

"Alright, thanks Bakura. Get Yugi, Seto, and Mai," Atemu said.

Bakura is a very pale vampire in the light vampire group. His skin is snow white and his red eyes are glowing all the time as he was very alert all day and night. He has dirty snow hair and he always had his arms crossed or in a defensive way. A frown is always on his face. Why? Because something had happened before he had joined the light vampires and he didn't remember anything or anyone. His eyes are greyish brown.

"Very well."

Atemu nodded and Bakura left without another word. Atemu sighed as he knew why Bakura was like this but he didn't do anything about it. If he didn't want to change then he didn't have to change. Bakura was like a baby brother to him as Bakura was years younger than him. With a shake of his head, he walked to the biggest tent in the middle of the camp, smiling and chuckling softly as he saw the children running and playing and the adults working hard.

"Good afternoon, Atemu," two out of three vampires said with a bow.

"Good afternoon," Atemu said as he frowned.

He only saw Mai and Seto instead of Mai, Seto, and Yugi. He looked at Bakura, who had shrugged as he knew what Atemu was going to ask. Rolling his eyes, Atemu sighed and nodded before he took his spot.

"Bakura, you said that you had a map. Let's see it," Atemu said.

Bakura nodded and placed the map on the table, Mai and Seto leaning forward to see it better. "On the north side is the main entrance. It will be more protected. On the east side is a secret entrance but there are teen guards guarding it. Between the two is an entrance is an entrance no one really knows or cares for as it is easily collapsible. It's the same with the other corners," Bakura stated.

Atemu nodded. "Very well. Try to send a recruit there that knows just barely any information just in case they are caught. Tell them that if they do make it inside the base without getting caught, fire this flare before killing themselves," Atemu said as he grabbed a flare from a chest and gave it to Bakura.

Bakura nodded and pocketed the flare before the others started to talk about some more things. They talked about the other small camps around them and near them. It would be a slow procedure but it would do. They will win the war and make the world of supernaturals safe for the vampiric species; all three of light, dark, and Rogue.

()()()

"Where have you been?" Akefia asked when he saw the door to his room open and saw Ryou walk in.

Amane was in Akefia's arms, snuggled into his chest as she slept soundly. Her toy bunny was tight in her arms, her grip tightening even though no one was taking it away. Ryou smiled when he saw this and walked to the bed, sitting down. Ryou rolled his eyes when he saw Akefia look at him even more and he slumped over, crossing his arms.

"I was… taking a walk. My head started to fill up with nonsense," Ryou replied with a shrug.

"Hm… alright," Akefia shrugged.

He sighed and held Amane as he too started to think. That stupid werewolf... his eyes started to growl yellow and his lips were pulled back in a snarl. Ryou looked up when he heard a growl and his eyes are widened. At this stage, no one could calm the king down but his brother himself. Ryou quickly grabbed Amane and gently set her down before he grabbed Akefia by his shoulders and pushed him back on the bed when he was about to stand up.

"Akefia, no. You must stay in bed. Ishizu said you are bedridden for at least a week!" Ryou said as he started to tremble a little.

Akefia was much stronger than Ryou but at this rate with his injuries he was weak. Ryou was a little stronger but no much. Ryou wrapped his arms around Akefia's shoulders and he whispered to him, his clenched.

"I need to get someone's leader, Ryou. At least the light vampire leader..." Akefia growled as he snapped at him.

"You can't go, you idiot! You can just barely use your legs! They were almost melted off before Ishizu healed them for you," Ryou exclaimed and quickly thought of something when what he said didn't work. "I'll get him!"

He blinked when he felt no movement and he looked up Akefia. He saw that his eyes were slowly going back to red and he was looking at him. Every second, Ryou moved back a centimeter until he was an arm's length away.

"How will you get the leader of the lights?" Akefia asked.

Ryou blushed and he looked away and then down at the floor. "I have my… ways," he whispered.

Akefia looked at his little brother as a frown stretched his lips. He grabbed Amane in his arms again before he lay back down on the bed and he looked at Ryou with a questioning look. HIs look than changed into the king face he always had.

"Very well. I want him by the next night," Akefia said.

"I-I'll try," Ryou stuttered.

"You're dismissed then."

Ryou sighed before he nodded, bowed, and walked out of the room. His eyes were covered by his eyes as his red eyes were flooded with emotion and tears. He had thought of a plan long ago when he had first met Yugi, but now, he really didn't want to do it. A tear rolled down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away and scurried to his bedroom where he looked the doors after dismissing his guards.

He then went out a signal and his scent to Yugi to come to him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Just as he was nearing his camp, Yugi froze. When he would meet up with Ryou, he would release his scent to him and him only. Ryou would smell a musty smell that has hints of spice and cinnamon. This was the first time Yugi could smell a sweet yet spicy scent. He knew it was Ryou. He looked behind him and then to the direction of his camp. He was conflicted on what to do. He should get back to his camp, but he really wanted to go back to Ryou to see what was going on. With a sigh, Yugi made up his mind and he turned around. When he was just about to run, a hand grabbed his elbow with a tight grip and he was pulled onto his capture's chest.

Yugi gasped in shock and he looked up. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was Seto but he was a little anxious.

"Yugi, where the fuck have you been?" Seto asked angrily as he still had a hold on him.

"I was… out," Yugi mumbled as he looked away.

"Without permission? Atemu knows about this already, by the way. We went over the entry ways of the damned darks. Now I'm going to show you to him," Seto growled before he turned and started to drag Yugi back to the camp.

Yugi's eyes widened and he tried to pull away from Seto's grip but the hold just got even tighter. Yugi looked back behind him as Ryou's scent started to become stronger and stronger and soon, it wasn't there anymore. He sighed as he knew that he needed to go to him right after he met with Atemu and that was a must. Without any more pushing away, Yugi let Seto drag him to Atemu.

Atemu looked up when he saw the flaps of his tent open and he sat up. He saw Seto and Yugi before he set his book down. He had been reading about the history of the supernatural world before the creatures had broken the trust and peace of the world and evolved it to this. He stood up and looked at the two, mostly Yugi.

"Did I miss something?" Atemu asked.

"No, my king. I just thought that you'd like to have Yugi here with you one on one to discuss where's he's been and about the plan," Seto explained as he released Yugi.

Atemu gave a small and quick nod before he looked at Yugi. He frowned when he saw how nervous he was as well as how annoyed he was. He looked at Seto and nodded for him to go. With a final glare to Yugi, Seto bowed and left the tent on his own. Atemu sighed and crossed his arms.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Yugi asked with a bored tone.

"Where have you been? Yugi, you are my council. You need to be there when I need to make the meetings," Atemu sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"I have a life too, you know. I was sitting in every meeting when I started and was by your side. Why can't I-" Yugi stopped talking as he smelled a familiar smell.

Just as he did, screams erupted and soon thuds were heard. With a frown, Atemu walked out of the tent with Yugi in tow. His eyes widened when he saw his camp and his people. They were on the ground but he didn't know if they were dead or not. He didn't see or smell any blood. He felt something on his right and he jumped out of the way right as Ryou tried to hit his head with a branch. He landed and growled at Ryou, hissing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Atemu snapped.

Ryou stood firm, eyes yellow. "I'm here to take you to my brother," he growled and he jumped up.

Atemu dodged once again but he was caught by another dark vampire. He struggled to get away and he hissed loudly when he felt fangs on his neck. His eyesight started to become bleary and his movements were slow. He looked up at Yugi as his eyes started to droop.

"Y-Yugi… help..." Atemu called weakly.

Yugi wasn't moving though. He had looked away as he knew why Ryou called him. He needed to get his leader. Atemu's chest burst with distrust and hurt. His eyes turned to their original color red before he passed out in the arms of his captives. Yugi looked up at Ryou.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"I had to make sure my brother doesn't get hurt. Your people are alright," Ryou said with a tone that was apologetic and heartbroken.

Without another look, the darks ran off back to base as Yugi just fell on his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks.

()()()

On the other side of the supernatural world, a young werewolf was trotting around his woods. His camp leader was angry that Ushio had died and instead of taking his anger out on the rest of his camp or on an enemy he took it out on him. He was so tired of getting mistreated by every werewolf that he either wanted to run away, kill himself, or join the enemy.

His name is Yami.

He was always used for the wolves needs. For example, when they needed to fuck someone he was forced to take it. If someone was angry, he was forced to take it. This started when he was just a year old and now he is six. In human years he is just 28. He was still young.

He sighed as he trotted to a river. His fur is shining and silver as his father was Ushio and his mother was a dog. He was a mutt; a wolf dog. He hated being a wolf dog as he was always teased. He lay down on the bank of the river, his front paws in the water. His tail wagged back and forth slowly as he enjoyed the quiet and peace. Unfortunately, he knew that he had to go back soon.

His head snapped up when he heard a branch crack and he growled. He got up and got into a defense position when he saw a light vampire walk towards him.

Bakura shook his head. "You do realize this is our lands, right?" he asked.

"I-It is not! Get away!" Yami growled as he slowly backed up as Bakura walked forward.

"You're in the vampire land. So no. I'm bored anyway," Bakura said before he used his speed and grabbed Yami by his scruff, ejecting a yelp from him.

"You're name?"

"You dick!"

"You want to get fucked? Fine."

Without another word, Bakura dragged Yami to his secret base. Bakura never really liked living in the camp for various reasons so he made one himself. As Yami was yelping, growling, and biting his arm, Bakura grabbed a chain and chained him up. He also created a type of muzzle on his spare time and he placed it over Yami's mouth. Yami was shaking and cornered and he was afraid. Bakura sat on his bed and crossed his name.

"Now, let's talk, shall we?"

Yami growled again as he continued to shake. He looked around and saw that they were in a very old tree trunk. Why would he have a base in here? Yami looked at Bakura and saw that he did actually look bored. What was he going to do? Yami gulped and his growls started to turn into whines. He wasn't going fuck him and then kill him, right? Bakura blinked when he heard the whimpers and he stood up, grabbing the muzzle and forcing him up to look at him.

"What's wrong? Why are you whimpering?" Bakura asked with a frown.

"Y-You're going to kill me... after you fuck me… like all the others do before they throw me away," Yami whimpered as he closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Bakura frowned and he squeezed his fingers in the muzzle and wiped away the tears. "No, I'm not that kind of vampire. I say that because, well, I never saw a werewolf so close and you looked so... I don't know," shrugged Bakura.

"P-Please let me go..." Yami whispered.

"No. I won't hurt you or anything but I am going to keep you as my own. You're an interesting wolf," Bakura said as he patted Yami's head.

Yami whined and he looked down. He couldn't stop his tail from wagging as it was an instinct for a dog to wag its tail when he is a pet. Bakura gave a very rare smile and he chuckled and sat down and continued to give the wolf dog some attention as he knew he needed it.

()()()

A werewolf groaned as she was pushed to a wall of a hidden cave outside of any supernatural lands. A light vampire pinned her to a wall and smashed her lips against hers, her body pressing against hers. The werewolf moaned and tried to move her arms to wrap them around the vampire's neck but since she couldn't use her arms, she pulled away from the kiss, panting and pouting.

"M-Mai, we may get caught..." the werewolf squealed softly as she felt the vampire now named Mai leaned down and started to kiss her neck.

"Anzu, we're fine. We're miles away from any enemies. Let me have my time with you," Mai whispered to her secret lover as she released Anzu's arms and placed them on her hips, squeezing and massaging them.

Anzu gave a moan and nodded shakily. She wrapped her arms around Mai's neck and began to kiss her neck as well. Mai shivered and gave a hiss of lease and let her fangs grow out. She scraped Anzu's neck before she plunged the inch or two fangs into her neck and started to suck. Anzu gasped and gave a loud moan as she wasn't expecting it. Her tail was wagging slowly happily and her ears were pressed against her head from pleasure.

Mai groaned and shivered horribly as she tasted her mate's blood. It was so sweet yet bitter. She liked it. No, scratch that, she loved it. She started to suck harder and drink more of Anzu's blood. She didn't notice that Anzu was biting, sucking, licking, and kissing her neck. Her eyes were closed so they widened when Anzu pushed her off of her person and she fell on her knees, panting, sweating, and flushed.

Mai's eyes widened before they softened, a little hilt wrapping around his heart. "I overdid it, didn't I?" she asked.

Anzu opened her eyes to look at her weakly, covering her wounds with her hand. "A-A little… I-I-I'm okay though," she said and held out her other hand.

Mai smiled and took her hand. She kneeled down as well before she cupped Anzu's face and kissed her gently. She then pulled back and lay down and pulled her to her chest. Anzu snuggled into Mai's chest and played with Mai's chest, at times licking her hand from the blood.

"So, what is happening in your domain?" Mai asked as she stroked Anzu's hair.

Anzu wagged her tail before whining. "My alpha died. We don't know what to do," she whimpered.

Mai frowned and hugged Anzu closer to her chest and kissed her head. "I'm so sorry, my love. Atemu has been spacing out and has barely left his tent unless it's to feed," she said and realized that Anzu's eyes were closed. "We should rest up."

Anzu nodded sadly and yawned. She snuggled into Mai's chest and fell asleep, her tail wrapped around one of Mai's legs. Mai smiled and kissed her lips in a peck before she put her head on Anzu's and closed her eyes, falling asleep soon after Anzu did.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Seto groaned as he woke up. His eyes slowly blinked open and he sat up, holding his head. He looked around and widened his eyes when he saw that every vampire in his camp had fallen. He quickly stood up and tried to wake them up, but to no avail. HIs eyes narrowed in anger and his lips curled up in a snarl.

"We've been ambushed," Seto snarled to himself before he looked up when he heard a sob.

He saw Yugi on his knees, his face in his hands as his shoulders angrily shook up and down with each sob he released. He frowned and stood up. He held his head as he was dizzy before he walked to Yugi, roughly grabbing his elbow and pulling him up with such strength Yugi though he's lost his arm.

"Where's Atemu? Why are the vampires like this?" Seto snapped.

Yugi looked away as tears streamed his eyes, wincing as the grip tightened. "U-Um, the darks have A-Atemu. They put a sleeping spell on all of you so that they could take him with ease," Yugi said.

Seto's eyes widened. "Did you try to stop them?" he asked.

"I-I... no..."

"What?! Why! For all we know, Atemu could be fucking dead right now!" Seto shouted at Yugi.

Yugi winced and tried to peel Seto's fingers off of his already bruising arm. "I had thought I loved someone from them, but it's clear that they don't love me. I know a way we can get in as I always go there. We can get Atemu back," he said.

Seto glared at Yugi before he roughly released Yugi's elbow and turned around. "When we find Atemu and if he's still alive, I'm going to fucking kill you," he growled.

Yugi looked down and nodded before he rubbed his elbow and arm and lead Seto to the dark vampire's king castle. His heart was very broken and he didn't know what to do. Actually, that was a lie. Since he was so hurt by what Ryou had done to him, he was determined to do either three things: kill Akefia and bring Atemu back and leave Ryou heart broken, kill Ryou and bring back Atemu while leaving Akefia very injured. Or three, just kill Ryou and his brother. He doesn't care anymore.

After walking for a few miles, Yugi looked up and growled as he saw the castle. His lips curled up in a snarl and his nails started to growl. His eyes glowed very red and he was about to pounce but Seto grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away.

"You'll get killed and then I would be in trouble. Take me to where you'd go in the castle," Seto said as his own eyes glowed red.

Yugi sighed and nodded before he led Seto out to the back. He pulled away some leaves and branches and pointed to a hole. "I usually go through the window but when I first started to sneak in I went in here."

Seto nodded and crawled into the hole with Yugi following. When they entered the castle, they were in the same room that Yugi and Ryou would be in, either snuggling into each other's arms and talking or making out. Yugi growled again before he looked at Seto.

"I don't know where Atemu is in here, so I'll leave it to you," Yugi said.

"And what will you do?" Seto asked.

"I'm going to take care of a problem," Yugi said before he opened the door.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw a club like weapon hit his head and in seconds, Yugi was out, fallen to the ground. Seto blinked when he didn't see anyone but widened his eyes as he felt the same club hit him before behind. He fell to the floor next to Yugi as his head bleed black blood, unconscious.

()

Akefia nodded to Ishizu and Seth who had helped him sit down on his throne and settled himself in. He sighed as he held Amane for one last time before he gave her to Ryou, who held her tightly on his hip. Akefia smiled at them but mostly smirked at Ryou. He couldn't believe that he actually captured the light vampire king and took him here. He turned forward and saw that two of his vampires dragged in an unconscious Atemu, hands bound behind his back and legs tied up as well.

"You did well, Ryou. I'm proud," Akefia said as he saw the other king on the floor, head bleeding a little.

"Thanks," Ryou muttered.

Akefia looked at Ryou before his head snapped over to the door again. His eyes narrowed as he saw two more light vampires get dragged into the throne room and was placed next to Atemu on either side. Ryou's eyes widened when he saw that one of them was Yugi and he started to tremble a little. Yugi and Seto were bound differently. Since they didn't hold as much power as Atemu did, only their hands were bound.

"Oh~ Where did you find these vampires?" Akefia asked as his smirk widened and his eyes glistened yellow with giddiness.

"My lord, these two were sneaking into the castle," a guard said.

Seto groaned as he started to wake up. His eyes slowly opened and he looked around. His eyes widen when he saw Yugi starting to wake up but his eyes were more occupied in Atemu. He was still knocked out and he didn't look so good. His eyes widened into plates when he saw the bite marks on Atemu's neck and looked at Akefia.

"You bit him!? We could change!" Seto shouted as Yugi leaned over and started to try to talk to Atemu but to no avail.

Akefia shrugged. "If he's dead, alright. But if he's alive and changes even better for me," he said and looked at Ryou and Seth.

"Do what you wish with them. Ishizu, take Atemu to my chambers," Akefia said as he stood up and walked to Ryou.

He grabbed his baby sister before he limped to his chambers. Ryou sighed and looked at Seth before he looked down and grabbed Yugi by his arm. The light vampire hissed at Ryou and struggled to get away but nothing would work as he was still too weak. Followed by Ryou, Seth grabbed Seto who was acting just like Yugi.

"These two are such animals. I'll be in my chambers," Seth said before he dragged Seto away, swearing at him, laughing, and so much more.

Ryou rolled his eyes before he grabbed Yugi and took him to his own chambers. As they walked, it was pure silence. No one talked. No one listened. No one did anything. Ryou's dead heart started to hurt and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. The same thing was going on with Yugi but he hid it well.

With Ishizu, she carefully picked Atemu up and put him in Akefia's chambers. She made sure he was okay before she left and continued on her daily duties.

()()()

Atemu was shaking when he started to wake up. His eyes slowly blinked open and continued to blink until his vision was clear. With a small groan and whimper, Atemu got up from the floor and leaned against the wall, holding his head. He was in so much pain and he didn't feel himself. He was, although he wouldn't reveal it, scared. As he held his head, he looked around the room.

He saw that in the middle of the farthest wall was a very large bed fit for about twenty people. Next to the bed were side tables that held certain things. On the walls held paintings of red, black, and weird obstacles in it. Atemu frowned as he saw and tried to crawl away but something pulled him back. His eyes widened when he saw that he was chained up to the wall.

"I see that you're finally awake," a voice said from the door.

Atemu's head snapped to the door and gave a weak snarl as he saw Akefia at the door, his arms crossed with a smirk on the dark king's face. As Akefia walked closer to Atemu, the light king backed up until his back hit the wall. He growled loudly when Akefia roughly grabbed his china and forced him to look at him.

"My, my. You're really feisty. I love it," Akefia chuckled before he roughly released Atemu's face and stood up.

"L-Let me go," Atemu growled as he struggled to get away.

"No. You're my slave, you hear me. My brother kidnapped you and I'm really proud of him," Akefia said. "Two of your vampires tried to get you, but they failed. Seth and Ryou have them."

Atemu's eyes widened and gasped as Akefia grabbed the chains and forced him up. He winced as he felt his raw wrists get pulled up and looked at Akefia, his mind going haywire. His eyes were turning glowing red with specs of yellow and pale red, his original color. Akefia smirked as he saw this and pulled Atemu close to his face, purring.

"You smell divine. I'm glad that you're gonna be mine now," Akefia said.

Atemu frowned as he was confused. In the same second, his eyes widened and his mouth opened as a bloody scream ripped out from his throat. Akefia had forced his head to the side and roughly bit his neck. He struggled to get away from the burning pain from the different bite but his strength was slowly draining. He felt tears running down his cheeks and soon, he was passed out in Akefia's arms.

He had died again.

Just reborn as a darkling.

Akefia pulled back and licked the black blood on his lips and Atemu's neck. He smirked when he saw how Atemu was and knew that he was changing for the second time in his life. He would be a darkling and he would take him under his wing. And soon, they would be mated and be the king and queen of the supernatural whether others support them or not. Only thought in his mind is that what the lights would think about their king being dark.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Anzu's head shot up as she heard the howl of her leader of her camp. It was the middle of the night and all the animals were asleep except for the werewolves because of their secret pitched howls. With a sigh, Anzu got up, kissed Mai's cheek, and transformed into her full wolf form. She then left the cave and started to bolt to her camp which was quite far.

"What is it?" Anzu wanted as she trotted to her leader, Joey.

"Since alpha has died, we need to think of a plan to either back out or to fight. Since I am in second in command to Ushio, I was thinking about backing out to see if we can try to save our kind," Joey said.

"It obviously won't work, Joey. We should fight for our rights on this land whether we die or not. At least we know that we die trying," a female wolf, Vivian, huffed as she sat down, her eyes glaring at Anzu who growled and glared right back.

"Vivian, we need to think straight. Blood isn't always the answer. Ushio never learned that though but I do. We kill to survive but not all the time. Listen to me and you'll see," Joey snapped at the female.

A male wolf stepped up, standing beside Vivian. "I agree with Vivian. If he don't prove or fight our way to the top, than how do we survive? He will die right on the spot," he said as a few more wolves agreed and stepped up.

Vivian looked at Joey with a smirk as she stood up and saw that ten wolves agreed with her. The camp was of about twenty. Joey growled and Anzu stepped up, just about fed up with Vivian's stupid ass talk about fighting to prove themselves. All they will do is commit unknowing suicide but that wouldn't be Anzu's or anyone else's' problem if they do agree and then die.

"Fine. How about this? Since your slutty bitchy ass really wants to be killed along with the other bitches in heat and false alphas, you go on and continue on your plan. But for the wolves, who don't want to die and suffer, come with me and Joey. We will help. We promise," Anzu said as pride and truthfulness stood out in her voice.

Vivian frowned and gave a snarl. "Very well, and who ever shall survive… shall become alpha."

And with that, Vivian snapped herself to the side and walked out as her followers followed. Anzu sighed and shook her head as she didn't see Vivian anymore and turned to Joey with a small smile.

"You're good to go, Joey. Alpha," Anzu said.

Joey smiled at her and nodded before he turned to his followers who had stood beside Joey and started to walk about the plan and answering questions. Anzu was so interested that she stayed until everyone dropped dead.

"Maybe Mai will be interested in this too," Anzu murmured to herself before she curled up and fell asleep for the night.

()()()

"Can you settle already?" Zorc snapped as he watched Dartz try to escape the chains for the tenth time in an hour.

Dartz panted as he looked at Zorc in anger, hissing. "No! Let me go this instant!" he snapped.

Zorc rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked to his chest and pulled out a small rabbit that was already dead and dropped it in front of Dartz, his arms crossed against his chest. Dartz looked at the rabbit and then Zorc, his eyes glowing. He was hungry, sure, but he didn't trust Zorc. He'd rather starve. Zorc rolled his eyes when he saw that Dartz was not going to take it.

"Are you not gonna eat?" Zorc asked.

No reply.

"Very well then."

Zorc leaned down and grabbed the animal by its ears. He looked at Dartz once more before he turned the rabbit by grabbing its feet and sank his fangs into the creature's neck. Eyes widened, Dartz watched as Zorc sucked the blood out of the creature. He watched as Zorc's Adam's apple bobbed up and down, up and down, as he poured the liquid, a few drops even coming down his chin. Once he finished draining the rabbit, Zorc dropped it and kicked it to Dartz. Quickly, Dartz's tail grabbed the bod and started to strangle it.

"I see. So you at times, you drink blood but at others you eat drain corpses," Zorc concluded before he winced as he saw Dartz open his surprisingly large mouth and start to swallow it whole. "I'll leave you be."

Zorc then got up and left his little area as he wiped away the blood on his chin. He looked around and smirked as he saw that his people were working, feeding, and training. He nodded to the boy who was feeding before he walked around. He liked to see what was going on because why not? He can't always be the angry bad guy here.

"New day with the same game."

Zorc turned around and saw that it was his annoying follower, Rex. He nodded and turned back around as his arms crossed on his chest and a deep sigh was released from his throat, trying to keep the urge of killing him to himself.

"Yes, Rex. New day with the same game... now get out of my sight!"

()()()

"Let me go!" Seto shouted as he struggled in his bounds.

He was in Seth's chambers and he was chained up to his bed. It was huge, almost stretching from side to side which was over ten feet. Seto pulled on the chains as he hissed. His eyes glowed bright red with anger and annoyance but all that did was make Seth smirk and lick his lips. Seto frowned as he saw this as his eyes dimmed a little. He was so confused as to why he wasn't annoyed.

"Oh, you poor little dead soul. Are you done yet?" Seth asked.

"Why are you do calm?" Seto asked as he panted.

"Because I think you're cute. And it's really fascinating how you try to escape me," Seth shrugged as he smirked.

Seto frowned and tried to back up when he saw that Seth was on the bed and was crawling to him. He hissed and bared his fangs but gasped at how fast his legs were pinned and how fast Seth was on top of him. He was in too much shock to push him away and felt Seth's lips on his own. Seto gasped and a tongue slipped into his mouth and he felt a cold, slimy thing glide on his teeth and fangs. Realization finally knocked Seto back into reality and Seto bit Seth's tongue. With a sharp hiss, Seth pulled back and checked his tongue, smirking as he tasted his own blood as it healed and looked at Seto.

"You're feisty. I like it," Seth purred.

Seto glared and spat out the blood he had in his mouth. Seth rolled his eyes and backed away from Seto before he grabbed two more chains. He grabbed Seto's legs and chained them up just like he had with his arms before he smirked. He crawled between Seto's legs and grabbed Seto's face and forced it to the side and sniff his neck. He groaned as he smelled Seto's scent and licked his neck. He felt Seto shiver and smirked.

"You say you don't want it but your body says otherwise," Seth said.

"L-Let me… go," Seto said as he tried to keep in his pants and moans.

At the moment, he was failing miserably.

Seth chuckled before he leaned down and started to continue to lick and suck on his neck. By the end, Seto was a panting, shivering, and moaning mess. Just as Seto was just about over, Seth sank his fangs into his neck and that's when Seto broke.

He screamed silently and thrashed around wildly. The burning from the different species burned his neck and he didn't feel like himself at all. His vision blurred and he started to say words he doesn't even know he was saying. He felt himself burning up oddly and when Seth pulled back, he was chuckled and licking the blood off of his neck and then his lips. Seth then leaned down and kissed Seto's lips and then leaned down to whisper.

"I think I'll have you for myself, Icy."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Yugi, can you please talk to me? Or at least look at me?" Ryou pleaded as he was already hurt enough from seeing Yugi not look at him or talk to him.

He knew that he had done something that Yugi would never forgive him for, but he expected to be at least screamed at or get cursed at or something. Not pure silence. And he hated it. His heart clenched tightly as he saw that Yugi's eyes were still closed and his mouth was tightly shut. A tear rolled down his cheek as he looked down, defeated.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you, Yugi. You know that I love you-"

"If you love me you'd let me go so I can either kill your whole family, just your brother and sister, or maybe just you," Yugi said in a monotone voice.

Ryou's eyes widened in shock. "Yugi, this isn't you..." he whispered.

"You made this to be me. You used me to get close to my leader so that you can take him and bring him to your brother," Yugi growled as he has yet to open his eyes.

"Would you rather have Akefia kill Atemu or have him as a slave? So that he's still alive?" Ryou asked as his voice cracked.

This is when Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Ryou. His eyes were fully glowing red and were filled with so much anger and sadness and hurt that Ryou had to back away a few steps. Yugi started to struggle in the restraints and his fangs were shown, hissing and cursing at Ryou.

"I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill your family for using me!" Yugi shouted.

Ryou whimpered as the tears finally let loss in rivers and he ran out of the room. He slammed the door close although Yugi's screams still could be heard. He let out a sob and ran to Amane's room as he knew only she could help him be happy, even if it was only for a few minutes. He opened his little sister's room door and got in quickly. He wiped away his tears and widened his eyes when he turned around and saw that Akefia was in the room as well, Amane on his lap.

"Why are you crying?" Akefia asked sternly as Aname sucked on his wrists as a little snack.

"Erm, I-I wasn't..." Ryou stuttered as he tried to remove any and all evidence of his crying.

"Stop lying to me, Ryou. I know how you are and something has upset you," Akefia said before he patted a spot on the bed. "Come here and talk to me about it."

Ryou looked down so that his eyes were covered. He slowly walked over and sat down, bringing his knees to his chest, arms tightly wrapped around them. Akefia tilted his head when he saw this and leaned back.

"Alright, from the beginning." Akefia said.

"U-Um… you know how there were two more light vampires who came here to try and get Atemu back?" Ryou continued when Akefia nodded. "Well... the one I got ...we've been seeing each other for a while. He got upset when I took Atemu and he now thinks that I've been using him to get to Atemu but that's not true. I love Yugi."

Ryou looked up a centimeter and let out a sob as Akefia looked at him in annoyance, anger, and confusion. He got up and ran away. He didn't want to be near this type of atmosphere. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

()()()

Akefia sighed as his brother ran away. He didn't understand why he was like. He couldn't kill him anyway because they were half mated. If he pulled Yugi he'd kill Ryou and he didn't feel like losing another brother. With another sigh, Akefia pulled his wrists away from the sleeping Amane's mouth and set her down beside him. He stood up and limped to the bathroom. He was keeping in his hisses as he still felt the sensations of the burning on his wounds. Once he entered the bathroom, he started to get ready for the day and to search for Ryou. When he left the room though, he smelt something familiar. He growled as he knew what it was. It was Atemu's blood. It was supposed to be his and his alone. He snarled as his eyes started to darken and lighten into a yellow color and quickly made it to the room where he had put Atemu.

He opened the door and widened his eyes as he heard and saw Atemu cough up blood. He sighed and relaxed a little as he had forgotten that this was normal when a creature turns into a darkling. He walked into the room after he closed the door and walked to Atemu. He gently picked Atemu up and placed him on his lap. Atemu gasped for air as he clung to Akefia. He felt like he was dying and he wanted to be comforted, even if it's by his enemy.

Akefia leaned down and started to lick Atemu's blood that dripped down his neck and cheeks. He purred at the taste and nuzzle into Atemu's cheek, nipping a little on the skin.

"You should take the transformation in," Akefia said in a whisper. "It would help a lot."

Atemu coughed up more blood and gave a shaky groan of pain. His grip on Akefia's shirt slowly loosened and his eyes started to close little by little. Akefia could feel Atemu go colder and colder by the minute and smiled. Atemu had accepted the transformation. He stood up and placed his chained up soon to be mate on the bed to rest and decided to go and get him a meal. He didn't want Atemu to feed on him... at least not yet. He walked to the door and soon was out of the room. He closed and locked the door afterwards and went to go get some food for his future mate.

Atemu woke up a few hours later. He groaned as he sat up slowly. His stomach burned and churned with every movement he made. He covered his mouth as he felt very nauseous and looked around. He could see the very faint lines of the brick walls and sighed. He placed one of his hands on the bed and felt around. It was just an ordinary, hard bed. No pillows or blankets. He looked at the head of the bed and saw that he was chained up. He growled and pulled on the chains tightly and they snapped.

"Weak," Atemu said lowly and shakily stood up.

He walked to the wall and placed his hand on the wall. He felt the graininess of the wall and felt that this wall was quite old. His eyes glowed and his head shot up as he heard the door open. He knew it would be a foolish move, but he had to do something to get away. He quickly started to sprint to the door. His whole body ached and burned but he ignored it completely. Just as he reached the door, an arm snatched him by the waist. Atemu hissed in pain and looked to see that it was Akefia who had grabbed him.

"Hey! Let me go!" Atemu hissed as he banged his wrists on Akefia's back.

It didn't faze the albino at all.

"Nope. You need to calm down and eat. Here, I got you a rabbit," Akefia said as he plopped Atemu down on the bed and handed him the rabbit.

Atemu glared at Akefia as he grabbed the rabbit. He sank his new fangs into the rabbit's neck and started to drink his fill. His eyes widened as he tasted the blood. It tasted so much sweeter than when he had his fill of a rabbit when he was a light vampire. He gave a soft moan and squeezed the rabbit to release more blood. It was as if he was in heaven. Akefia smiled as he saw this and patted his future mate's head before he turned around and limped out of the room. He locked the door after he closed it as he knew Atemu would try to escape.

He would have Atemu one way or the other.

()()()

Zorc returned after leaving his camp for a few hours. He was a little tired but not much. He had to check up on his other camps as he had notes from them saying that there were things getting out of control. Seems that it was just pride and anger that was causing that. He sighed and nodded as a servant of his brought him a bottle of blood and chugged the small thing down. Now he was energized. Before he went into his tent, he looked around his main camp. There was nothing out of the ordinary. He squinted his eyes and grinned as he saw that a small gap full of a glimmer, string rock was pulled from a cave and was taken to the smelter. He and his clan were the best of them all. No one is higher. He popped his back after a few seconds before he went inside his tent. He stopped at what he saw.

He saw Dartz laying on the floor, asleep. His tail was curled around him for warmth but his hands were up in the air as the chains refused to let them down. He winced as he saw blood on the wrists. It was probably from Dartz pulling on them when he was awake. He walked into the tent after closing the tent flaps and went to Dartz. He stroked his hair and grimaced as he felt that it was quite greasy. He sighed. His servants didn't do as they were asked. He grabbed a key and unchained Dartz. Gently, Zorc picked Dartz up and held him close to his chest. He gave a rare smile as he felt Dartz snuggle into his chest, holding his shirt like a child with its mother.

"Relax. You're still healing. Let's bath you in the river," Zorc said as he left his tent and started to head towards a river that they have claimed long ago.

"Sire, where are you going?" a young woman asked as she ran up to him. It was one of his servants.

"I'm going to give Dartz a bath. When I get back you and everybody else that are my servants are to be in the middle of the camp. Do you understand?" Zorc hissed.

The woman winced and nodded. Scared, she scampered away to tell the rest of the news. Zorc watched for a few seconds before he started to head towards the river. When he got there he undressed Dartz and set him in the water. He held firmly as the naga creature as he started to flair around.

"Relax! You're only in water," Zorc said in a low growl as he finally got the creature to relax.

It took a few hours to bath Dartz as Zorc had teased him for a while. It had turned night when Zorc returned and he had a naked, wet Dartz in his arms, He saw that all his servants were in the center, asleep. He huffed and shook his head and decided to deal with them later. First, it was his little monster's time to get some attention.

Without mating of course.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It was now night time and Anzu crawled into her cave. She yawned and snuggled onto the ground, placing her snout under her leg so that her face could be warm over the cold night. This day was very hectic for her. She had to fight the wolves that sided with Vivian as they wanted her to die. Topical as she was the only female wolf who was a lesbian and didn't want to mate with them.

Her eyes snapped open though when she felt a hand on her fur and looked up. She relaxed and sighed when she saw that it was Mai and smiled. She wagged her tail and licked her hand, giving slight happy whimpers.

"Hey, babe. What's wrong?" Mai asked as he sat down by Anzu.

"Nothing. Just a tiring day. Vivian is trying to make the pack side with her, meaning that they will fight with the enemies instead of making a smart plan and move so we don't die," Anzu replied as she stood up and curled up on Mai's lap.

Mai frowned. "That bitch? I saw her in the forest. She was fucked by a naga I think," she said.

Anzu's eyes widened. "Wow. So she's a rebel as well, hm? I'll tell Joey tomorrow," she said as she turned into her half wolf and half human form.

"Good," Mai smirked as she placed her hands on Anzu's hips. "Cuz I want you... Anzu, would you like to mate with me and be my mate?"

"Mai… I'd love to, but what if they smell your scent?"

"They won't. I'll make sure of it," Mai said as she squeezed her hands a little, smiling as she made Anzu gasp and shiver in pleasure. "Now... what do you say?"

Anzu smiled as her cheeks gave a blush and nodded. She got onto Mai's lap and leaned down, kissing her, Mai placed a hand behind Tea's head and pulled her close. Her other hand was reaching down and slipped under her underwear. Anzu moaned sharply as Mai started to play with her clitoris. Anzu's arms started to get shaky and yelped as Mai flipped them, making Anzu on the bottom. They pulled back from the kiss and panted. They looked into each other's eyes and Mai could see lust in Anzu's eyes, Anzu seeing the same thing in Mai's eyes.

"I-I love you," Anzu whispered, arching her back and letting a moan as Mai rubbed her faster.

"Fuck… I love you so much more," Mai grinned and started to Kiss and lick Anzu's neck.

Anzu hummed in pleasure and let Mai play with her body. She could tell that Mai was getting hard in her female body and decided to play with her as well. Her long arms wrapped around Mai's waist and one cheeky hand went down her pants and started to finger her. Mai moaned as she felt the finger's intrude into her and panted. She pulled her fingers out of Anzu's panties and grinded against her. They both moaned loudly and any and all restrictions were gone. Mai pulled away and stripped both of them from their clothes. She kissed Anzu roughly and thrusted into her pelvis. Anzu whimpered at the pleasure and pulled her closer as they both moaned uncontrollably. Soon, both females came, covering each other in their fluids. Anzu panted and smiled as Mai lay down next to her and snuggled into her chest.

"I love you."

"Not as much as I love you. Go to sleep. You'll need it," Mai said.

Anzu nodded and yawned, kissing Mai's cheek before she fell asleep close to her new mate. Mai smiled and followed her into dreamland after putting a spell up to keep her scent away from her.

()()()

Yami looked up as he saw Bakura enter the small home. He gave a small growl before he placed his head own and closed his eyes, his tail over his face. Bakura frowned a he saw this and put down the two rabbits that he had caught. He turned to Yami and grabbed him by his muzzle and made him stand up. Yami growled even more but froze as Bakura started to pet his head. He loved the sensation...but he couldn't. He wouldn't let Balura take him just because of touch. He snarled and nipped Bakura's fingers from the nuzzle and started to thrash around. Bakura didn't flinch but he did smell his blood coming out of his finger tips. He sighed and let yami go as he stood up, licking the blood off and healing his wounds.

"You're starting to get quite annoying," Bakura said. "I was going to let you stay here without that muzzle, but now I'm rethinking about it."

"I can;t be here. I hate being in tight spaces! I don't want to be touched! Let me go!" Yami exclaimed as he curled up in a ball.

Bakura shrugged. "I'm not moving my home. You hate you pack an I hate my coven," he said as he grabbed a rabbit and sank his teeth into its body, draining it.

"My pack will find me...they'll kill me after they'll use me," Yami sighed as his body finally relaxed. He gave up on worrying and let go of his negative emotions. He knew his fate has been sealed the more he was trapped here.

Bakura finished his meal and growled at Yami. He walked over to the wolf and forced him up the wall. Yami trembled as he looked at Bakura before he closed his eyes and looked away, He wanted to die, so that was fine. Yami held back a yelp as he felt Bakura's fangs in his neck and trembled even more. He felt quite sleep already and gave a soft yawn and started to get weak. Bakura pulled back and forced Yami t look at him.

"You're not the only one in danger, you bitch," Bakura growled before he grabbed the other rabby, but it into pieces, and left it for Yami to eat if he wanted to eat before he went to his bed.

He closed his eyes with a sigh and fell asleep in a few minutes. He loved Yami's blood, but it makes him weak as it wasn't animal, human, or vampire blood. But he loved it.

()()()

Seto slowly opened his eyes as he started to wake up. He groaned as he started to feel the same way Atemu do when he was turned. His boy was sore and felt like he was burning and his stomach was fucked up. He looked around and saw that he was still in Seth's room, but he was chained up. A lot. He sighed and tried to pull on the restraints but wince as they cut into his flesh. He groaned and threw back his head on boredom and pain. He was exhausted but he wanted to make sure that his leader was alright.

"You're finally awake, icy," Seth said as he entered his chambers with a bag of blood.

"And you're here," Seto mumbled. "Look, I don't care what the fuck you do to me but you have to tell me that Atemu is alright. Please..."

Seth grabbed an IV and put it on Seto's arms before he connected it with the bag of blood. He then changed clothes and turned to Seto, who was glaring at him.

"He's fine. He got turned into a darkling like you did so he's resting. You should too," Seth said.

"Where are you going to go?" Seto asked as he saw that Seth was in some type of Armor.

"We're going to kill the wolves and nagas," Seth shrugged.

Seto's eyes widened. "You're going to get killed!" he said and blinked at why he was worrying about the enemy.

Seth smirked and chuckled. "Those weaklings are nothing compared to my army. You stay here and rest. I'll take care of you when I get back," he said and walked out.

Seto sighed and growled as he struggled to get out of his restrained. The only thing that happened was that he got more and more cuts. He sighed and hated the feeling of his own blood run down his arms so he weakly leaned up and started to clean up his arm before he went limp, falling asleep from weakness and exhaustion.


	11. END

Chapter Ten (Cringey Epilogue)

And just as Seth said he was going to do, he did. He and his army left their homes and went to the Werewolf and Naga populations and killed every single one of them, even Anzu and other werewolves and nagas. They came home with many heads of their kills and Akefia had ordered them to now kill all the light vampires and rogues. The darkings did as they were told but they came home with only half of their population. But they completed the mission. Mai was killed when she was looking for her missing mate and now they were reunited in the afterlife. Seth was killed in the line of fire but he was honored greatly. Zorc and Dartz had escaped before the army could even see them and Bakura and Yami had survived because of the small hideout they were at.

Anyone else had died, whether by disease or war. The widows mourned over their families and loved ones and now... they take others' lives as well. The world has officially fallen. Akefia has taken everything over but he was as cold as stone. His future mate, brother, and Yugi had died of disease. He supposed killing after all wasn't the best for his new world after all.

()()()

So the ending sucks. Oh, well. I'm not so into this story anymore plus I am thinking of a story that is similar to this one, but with less pairing as well as new pairings that I am getting challenged with. Sorry


End file.
